Weird World 2
Weird World 2 is a 2021 American computer-animation fantasy comedy action film produced and released by Walt Disney Pictures, as the sequel of the 2018 animated film, Weird World. It was filmed alongside it's successor Weird World 3. Film Summary George, Craig and Sponghuck have to solve a mystery about some golden pearls, but end up in Oil City where they encounter a long-lost relative of Craig's and an oily machine who's goal is to become the richest guy in Weird World. Plot Cast *Eddie Murphy as Craig *Reloaxa as George Jacqueline/Bash/Zayden *Ewan McGregor as Sponghuck *Michael J. Fox as Luke Montgomery *Ryan Gosling as Jaxon *Charli XCX as Stephanie *Tom Kenny as Axebot *Kristin Scott Thomas as Eleanor Jacqueline *Robert De Niro as Tyler *Ade Edmondson as Scooter *Linda Cardellini as Josie *Dee Bradley Baker as Cole *Prince Royce as Brent Production In December 2018, Charli XCX claimed a sequel was in development. On August 25th 2019, Disney officially announced that a feature-length sequel to Weird World was in production. Reloaxa announced that he will direct and write the movie, as well as respiring his role as George Jacqueline. On February 3rd, 2020, Charli XCX said was too busy to voice Stephanie and wouldn't be returning for the sequel. However, 2 months later, XCX announced she will return to voice Stephanie, after she explained she wasn't "that busy, after all". On April 19, 2020, Michael J. Fox announced he had joined the cast to voice a new character. On May 18th 2020, Kristin Scott Thomas, Eddie Murphy, Ewan McGregor, Robert De Niro, Ade Edmondson and Linda Cardellini all announced they would respire their respective roles as Eleanor, Craig, Sponghuck, Tyler, Scooter and Josie, with Reloaxa confirming he would voice Bash again as well. On August 11th 2020, Ryan Gosling joined the cast as a new character - Jaxon. On September 14th 2020, Prince Royce announced he would respire his role as Brent with Dee Bradley Baker announcing he will permanently replace Jonny Greenwood as Cole. On November 21st 2020, Reloaxa confirmed he will also respire his role as Zayden alongside George and Bash. On the same day, Michael J. Fox announced he will be voicing Craig's adoptive father Luke Montgomery. On December 5th 2020, Tom Kenny announced Axebot will reappear in the film and he will voice him again. Release 'Home media' Reception 'Box office' 'Critical reception' Weird World 2 has received critical acclaim and has been considered on par with the first film, with praise going to it's humour (some even said it was funnier than the first one), story, animation and voice performances, in particular from Smith, Reloaxa and J. Fox. The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 96% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 218 reviews, with an average score of 8.1/10. The site's consensus states: "Weird World 2 lives up to the first film's emotions, beautification and hilariousness. And the well-known voice cast is still spot on too." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 from top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 80 based on 52 reviews, indicating "Universal acclaim." In CinemaScore polls, cinema audiences gave Weird World 2 an average score of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Trivia *It takes place between the end of Season 2 and the start of Season 3 of the television series. *There's a running gag throughout the film where Jaxon accidentally pulls Sponghuck's bubble away, causing him to spin a bit then fall. Each time he spins, a song with the word "round" or "around" in the title plays. This happens 6 times in the film. **The songs include: ***You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive ***Round Round by Sugababes ***Around the World by Daft Punk ***Spinning Around by Kylie Minogue ***Round and Round by Ratt ***Up Around the Bent by Creedence Clearwater Revival Soundtrack Weird World 2/Soundtrack Video game Sequels The film was followed by Weird World 3 (which was filmed alongside it) and The Weird World 4nale (which was split into two parts). Category:Disney Sequel Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Comedy Films Category:Action Category:Sequels Category:Comedy Category:Avid Animations Category:Rated PG